The Bond Between Brothers
by maker of fanfiction
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about Thor and Loki. Reviews welcomed! (Rated T just in case, rating will probably not go over K most of the time)
1. Bad Manners

This will be my first instalment in this series of one shots and drabble things. I'm going to leave this as "complete" because each chapter is its own story, but i may update it from time to time with new stories.

Disclaimer: (this will apply to the WHOLE collection, cause I don't wanna have to keep writing it) I do not own Thor or any of the characters from it.

:NOTE: most of these stories will be humour and family type genres, if i write anything angsty or romancy I'll put an extra warning at the top and you can skip it if you choose to!

* * *

Rating: K

Title: Poor Table Manners

summary: Loki just hates Thor's terrible table manners.

* * *

Poor Table Manners

"ugh.." Loki couldn't keep the sound of disgust in any longer. Though his eyes were averted, he could still hear the feral sounds his blond oaf of a brother made as he ravaged his dinner plate.

"Brother, what troubles you?" Thor muttered through a mouthfuls of food. Loki had to, again, resist the urge to gag, as he could imagine there were bits of food spraying out of Thor's large mouth and onto the table and everything on it with every word he spoke. Disgusting.

"Nothing, just finish your food already," The younger grumbled.

"You haven't touched your plate, are you feeling ill? Shall I send for a healer?" Loki grit his teeth, shoulders tense, and tried to contain the irritation he felt towards his slob of a sibling.

"_No,"_ his tone was a little less than nice, and Thor couldn't help but be confused.

"Have I done something to anger you, Loki?" he asked, genuinely concerned for his brothers well being.

"If you _must_ know," Loki whipped around to face Thor, "I find your eating habits utterly _foul_ and I would appreciate it if you didn't consume your food like a _beast_," he snapped, a frown wrinkling his mischievous features.

Thor blinked dumbly for a minute, before a large grin spread across his face. Exposing, to Loki's disgust, all the bits of food stuck in his teeth.

"Ha ha ha!" The frost giant shrank away from Thor's putrid breath and gagged slightly, "Is that all, brother? You truly had me worried," he continued to laugh, whilst finishing his meal. Which could not be safe, Loki though vaguely, but the splat of gravy hitting the floor changed his tune, '_I hope he chokes.'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, R&R if you wanna, it may push me to write more, who knows? ^u^


	2. Morning Mood

Rating: K

Title: Not a Morning Person

Summary: Loki isn't exactly the nicest person in the morning. Or ever really.

* * *

Not A Morning Person

The bathroom tiles were cold and Loki shivered as he walked to the sink in the large bathroom. He used the small towel resting on his shoulders to wipe droplets of water of his neck from his freshly washed hair and rubbed his tired eyes.

A loud yawn from the door way of the bathroom startled him, but his body was so heavy with sleep that he didn't jump.

"Morning Brother..." Thor mumbled between yawns and stretches as the blond tried to wake up a little himself. Loki simply grunted in reply and began brushing his teeth.

Thor stopped beside the younger man and leaned down to wash his face in the stream of water. "Oh, father wanted me to tell you not to try and take over any worlds today, or something like that," Thor muttered groggily as he patted his face dry with a towel.

Loki spit a little violently into the skin, rinsed his mouth, and slammed the faucet handle down, "Yeah what ever, go die," he snapped, stalking out of the bathroom.

"I love you too, brother," Thor smiled softly. Loki was definitely not a morning person.

* * *

Reviews welcomed and appreciated!


	3. Freezing History

Rating: K+

Title: Frozen History

Summary: Thor gets his hands on some Midgardian technology, and Loki could care less.

* * *

Frozen History

Loki was seated in a nice comfy chair, reading some book he had picked up from somewhere, when a flash of light made him jump and drop the thing. "Thor! What the hell was that?" he snapped, grabbing his book of the ground and placing it on the side table as his oaf of a brother stepped farther into the room, a huge grin on his face.

"Look brother! I got this device from Midgard! Its called a "camera", its used to freeze pieces of history, which can be placed on paper for us to keep, like paintings, but they don't have to be painted!" Thor explained, waving the metal cube around like a mad man.

Loki huffed in annoyance, "You're going to break it, give it here," he demanded, snatching the device from the blonds hands. The minute Loki grabbed it it flashed again and it fell from his hands.

"No!" Thor cried, diving for the camera that lay on the ground. He pressed a few buttons and let out a sigh of relief, "oh good, its not broken!"

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm so relieved," his voice was bland and uninterested and he made his way back to his chair to resume his previous activity.

"You must be more careful, Brother!" Thor chastised.

"Yeah, what ever, get out and take your stupid "camera" with you," Loki grumbled. Thor frowned, and stuck his tongue out in a very childish display of defiance.

"Fine, enjoy your book, I'm going to go freeze some history," Thor said before striding out of the room.

"I'm so jealous," Loki muttered.

* * *

I hope this was funny and not just stupid XD. I'd love your honest opinion, cause I was really unsure about this one.


End file.
